Rumah
by Chang Chi Men
Summary: Mereka pernah saling mencintai, tapi karena sifat dasar manusia yang tidak pernah puas, mereka berpisah. Kini, takdir mempersatukan mereka kembali. Mampukah mereka memperbaiki cinta mereka yang rusak? Mampukah mereka menjaganya? Mampukah mereka bertahan saat melakukan kesalahan yang sama? SHIKAINO/SHIKATEMA.MULTICHAP.FIRSTFIC.NEW AUTHOR.RATED T FOR THIS CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Rumah**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. it's Mashashi Kishimoto's**

Bagian Pertama

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi yang berhadapan tepat dengan meja kerja Sakura. Berulang kali ia melihat ke cermin yang selalu dibawanya, mengecek apakah wajahnya benar-benar pucat seperti kata teman-temannya. Ino memang sedang tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saat ia berlatih dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru tadi siang, Ino pingsan. Dan karena itulah hari Ino ini berakhir di ruang praktek Sakura.

"Kau harus segera memberitahu Shikamaru soal ini, _Buta-chan_." Kata Sakura saat masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Shikamaru? Apa hubungannya si Malas itu dengan penyakitku?" wajar saja Ino heran, sudah sekitar satu bulan hubungannya dengan teman setimnya itu merenggang.

"Kau hamil," kata Sakura tanpa basa-basi. "dan kalau aku tidak salah dan kalau kau memang benar-benar jujur denganku, pria terakhir yang berhubungan denganmu adalah Shikamaru."

"Kau benar _Dekorin_, dia memang pria terakhirku. Tapi kau tidak lupa kan kalau sekarang si Kepala Nanas itu tengah berhubungan dengan sang Putri Suna?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu Ino, aku tidak buta. Tapi apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan 'itu' dengannya?"

"Sehari sebelum kami putus. Bagaimana aku tidak lupa? Sehabis melakukan 'itu' aku menemukan surat dari Tema-"

"Baiklah," kata Sakura memotong omongan Ino," kapan terakhir tamu bulananmu datang?"

"Sepertinya empat minggu yang lalu. Memang tidak tera-"

"Bagus. Sudah jelas sekarang. Kau mau mengelak lagi Nona Yamanaka?"

"Mmmmm. Baiklah, tapi aku harus bagaimana _Dekorin_?"

"Beritahu Shikamaru. Shikamaru akan melamarmu pada Inoichi-_jiisan_. Lalu kalian menikah dan anak itu lahir. Sederhana bukan?"

"Tak akan semudah itu Sakura. Bagaimana dengan Temari?"

"Beritahu Shikamaru Ino. Itu yang terpenting. Dengan IQ-nya yang di atas 200 dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Baiklah Sakura. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Ino sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Perlu kuantar Ino? Sepertinya kondisi ini tidak cocok bagi seorang gadis untuk berjalan sendirian." Kata Sakura, menampakkan wajah khawatir yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Tidak perlu Sakura," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan langsung menemui Shikamaru." Ino membuka pintu

"Baiklah. Hati-hati _Buta-chan_." Kata Sakura sambil memandang khawatir punggung sahabatnya. Ia sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan bila hal yang sama terjadi padanya.

Sementara itu Ino masih berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dia tahu tujuannya sekarang adalah apartemen Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja ia tidak yakin. Hatinya ragu apakah pilihannya untuk memberi tahu Shikamaru adalah keputusan yang tepat. Sebesar apa pun cintanya pada Shikamaru, Ino yakin kalau ia tidak mau menikah dengan Shikamaru karena kecelakaan yang sama-sama tidak mereka inginkan ini. Ino memang mencintai Shikamaru dan itu sudah sangat jelas. Tapi ia ragu apakah Shikamaru masih mencintainya. Ino tidak mau pernikahan tanpa cinta.

"Hey Ino!" panggil suara seorang wanita yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar saat ini.

"Ah Temari-_san_," sapa Ino laluketika melihat pria yang berada di sebelahnya Ino pun menambah sapaanya, "Shika-_kun_. Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Temari harus kembali ke Suna malam ini, jadi aku mengantarnya ke gerbang Konoha. Kau sendiri sedang apa malam begini sendirian?" kata Shikamaru sambil memandang ke langit.

"Shikamaru benar Ino. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut mengantarku lalu setelah itu Shikamaru mengantarmu pulang?"

"Baiklah Temari-_san_." Ino pun kemudian berjalan ke samping Temari.

"Ayo kalau begitu. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sama-sama mencintainya.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berjalan menuju Gerbang Konoha. Kecanggungan jelas-jelas menyelimuti mereka. Temari merasa tidak enak dengan Ino, entah karena apa, karena ia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ia telah merebut Shikamaru dari Ino. Ino tentu saja tidak nyaman karena harus berada dia antara sepasang kekasih, apalagi kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dan yang paling bingung tentu saja Shikamaru, ia harus berada di antara dua orang wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ino, Shikamaru, terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kankurou akan menemuiku di hutan terdekat."

"Baiklah Temari, hati-hati." Kata Shikamaru sambil mencium kening Temari.

"Iya Shikamaru. Kau juga, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Ino." Kata Temari yang langsung meninggalkan dua insan yang pernah bersama itu.

"Jadi, tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku mengantarmu ke rumah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi Shika-_kun_, lebih baik kita ke apartemenmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan."

"Kenapa tidak membicarakannya sekarang saja?"

"Tidak Shika-_kun_. Kita harus membicarakannya di apartemenmu."

"Tch. _Mendokusei._ Baiklah." Kata Shikamaru lalu meraih tangan Ino.

Ino tentu saja langsung salah tingkah. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap untuk berjalan bersama lagi dengan Shikamaru, apalagi sambil bergandengan tangan seperti sekarang. Tapi Ino membiarkannya, karena ia senang dengan perasaan yang ia dapatkan saat tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya. Terdapat kedamaian yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata saat itu, dan Ino tentu saja menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya, Ino pun langsung kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan ternyata, berhubung dari tadi Ino terjebak dalam dunia khayalan, ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan apartemen Shikamaru, dan sekarang Shikamaru sedang merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci.

'Jadi Shikamaru melepaskan tanganku karena ia akan mengambil kunci, bukan karena ia ingin.' Pikir Ino.

"Hey Ino. Sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu? Jadi berbicara denganku tidak?"

"Eh... baiklah Shika_-kun_. _Tadaima_." Kata Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen Shikamaru.

"_Tadaima_?" Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Maaf Shika_-kun_, kebiasaan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu Shika_-kun_. Pembicaraan ini harus dilakukan dengan pikiran segar." Ino mencoba untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah aku selesai mandi kau harus menceritakannya." Shikamaru mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ino langsung membereskan apartemen Shikamaru setelah pemuda malas itu masuk ke kamar mandi, walaupun itu bukan kewajibannya lagi tapi tetap saja Ino tidak tahan dengan apartemen Shikamaru yang teramat sangat berantakan. Ino benci mengakuinya, tapi membayangkan bahwa nanti ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini membuat Ino bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Setelah selesai membereskan apartemen itu, Ino mulai membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua. Ino mencari sesuatu di lemari Shikamaru, dan saat menemukannya ia tersenyum. Ternyata Shikamaru masih menyimpan chamomile yang Ino siapkan untuk membuat teh. Ino tahu khasiat chamomile yang menenangkan dan karena itu ia selalu menambahkan chamomile pada tehnya jika mereka sedang bertengkar dan butuh ketenangan.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku menunggumu di depan." Kata Shikamaru.

Ino pun segera menyelesaikan tehnya dan membawanya ke depan. Di sana Shikamaru sudah menunggu dengan kaos oblong abu-abu dan celana pendek, dan yang lain dari biasanya adalah rambutnya yang biasanya dikuncir ala nanas kini tergerai basah. Ino tersenyum melihatnya, ia memang sangat senang dengan penampilan seperti itu, karena tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya seperti itu kecuali Ino.

"Jadi, ada apa?" kata Shikamaru sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku hamil." Kata Ino langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

Shikamaru mengernyit untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini, jika ia Naruto atau Kiba, ia pasti akan menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

"Tentu saja kau Tuan Jenius!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, memang aku menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak suka selingkuh seperti kau."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menemui Inoichi-_jiisan_ untuk melamarmu."

"Hah?" kali ini Ino yang kaget. Dan karena ia tidak dapat menahan perasaan seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan, ia pun menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya.

"Tentu saja. Ada pilihan lain? Kau mau anak itu lahir tanpa ayah?"

"Tapi Temari-_san_..."

"Aku belum meresmikan hubunganku dengannya."

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi Ino. Aku memang pemalas, tapi aku tidak pernah lari dari tanggungjawabku.

Ino terdiam, dia tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan langsung melamarnya, apalagi mengingat kemesraan yang ditunjukkannya kepada Temari tadi. Ah, Ino berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan ia akan bangun tanpa bayi ini di kandungannya.

**つづく**

Saya bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Bukan juga orang yang komunikatif. Jadi saya hanya ingin bilang terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudi membaca fic ini. Dan salam kenal buat semuanya :)

Oiya, buat yang sudi baca fic ini saya harap juga sudi untuk meninggalkan _review_ yang saya yakin sangat bermanfaat untuk saya

Sekali lagi, _domo arigatou gozaimasu :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumah**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. it's Mashashi Kishimoto's**

Bagian Kedua

Kedua insan itu berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari pemakaman Konoha. Sang pemuda kelihatan berkali-kali menghela nafasnya dan si gadis menunjukkan ekspresi wajah lega, mungkin lega setelah membicarakan masalahnya dengan ayahnya, walaupun hanya di depan batu nisan ayahnya tercinta. Shikamaru dan Ino memang memutuskan untuk menemui ayah mereka dulu baru ibu mereka, mereka menganggap bahwa tentu lebih mudah untuk berbicara dengan batu nisan yang tak bisa bergerak daripada dua ibu cerewet yang akan memberi mereka ribuan petuah yang sudah terlalu mereka hafal.

"Setelah ini kita kemana? Ke rumah ibuku atau ibumu?" Tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Ibumu, dia lebih tidak merepotkan dari pada ibuku. Tapi, kalau bisa kita menemui mereka bersama-sama." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

"Mana bisa? Kau mau sengaja mempertemukan mereka? Begitu?"

"Aku bilang kalau bisa Ino, KALAU BISA. Kalau tidak bisa ya sudah, jangan marah-marah seperti itu, tidak bagus untuk bayi di kandunganmu." Kata Ino sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kau juga, berhenti merokok di depanku! Aku tidak mau anakku bau rokok bahkan sebelum ia lahir."

"Tidak mungkin Ino, kau ini terlalu paranoid. Mana mungkin anak kita terlahir dengan bau rokok, itu mustahil. Bayi kita terlindung di balik kulit perutmu yang tebal itu."

"Maksudmu aku gendut? Begitu?"

"Wajar saja kalau ibu hamil gemuk Ino."

"Wajar bagi yang usia kandungannya lima bulan ke atas, dank au tahu aku belum memasuki masa itu kan?"

"Tch, Merepotkan. Ayolah, jalan yang cepat, kita harus menemui ibumu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik lembut tangan Ino agar berjalan di sampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Toko Bunga Yamanaka, Ino dan Shikamaru terus saja terlibat dalam pertengkaran seru, tapi tentu saja bukan pertengkaran sungguhan. Sejak kecil Ino dan Shikamaru memang selalu bertengkar setiap saat, entah siapa yang memulai ada saja topik yang mereka perdebatkan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Ino sangat menikmati pertengkaran yang justru selalu membuatnya dekat dengan Shikamaru itu.

Sejak awal memang Ino selalu ingin dekat dengan Shikamaru, entah mengapa. Saat pertama kali menyadarinya Ino masih kecil dan belum mengerti, perasaan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu Ino sadar bahwa perasaan itu bernama cinta dan Ino pun mulai mencoba untuk menyadarkan Shikamaru tentang perasaannya itu. Karena itu, saat Shikamaru menerima pernyataan cintanya, Ino merasa sangat senang. Walaupun tentu saja hari-hari mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih lebih sering diisi dengan pertengkaran, Ino tetap senang, karena walaupun begitu Shikamaru adalah miliknya dan itu semua merupakan bukti bahwa Shikamaru mencintainya. Tapi semua berubah ketika Ino menemukan surat dari Temari. Ino langsung sadar bahwa Shikamaru tidak pernah mencintainya seperti Ino mencintai Shikamaru, seluruh dunia Ino hancur saat itu. Tentu saja Ino tidak bisa menyalahkan Shikamaru karena ia tidak pernah menanyakan perasaan Shikamaru kepadanya, Ino hanya bertanya apakah Shikamaru mau menjadi pacarnya dan mengingat Shikamaru yang tidak pernah mau melukai hati wanita, tentu saja Shikamaru menerimanya. Ino tahu, itu pula yang dialaminya saat ini. Ia tentu tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin lagi anaknya lahir tanpa sosok seorang ayah. Karena itu, Ino setuju dengan keputusan Shikamaru untuk menikah. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia berharap Shikamaru bisa belajar untuk mencintainya.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Kata Shikamaru setelah sampai di depan Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Iya, tak terasa. Padahal aku masih bingung harus bicara apa pada ibuku." Ino berdiri termangu di depan Toko Bunga milik keluarganya.

"Tak usah bicara kalau kau bingung. Aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya pada ibumu."

"Kau akan menceritakan semuanya?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi kau tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, sekarang ayo kita masuk dulu." Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino agar mengikutinya.

"_Tadaima…_" Kata Ino saat membuka pintu tokonya.

"_Okaeri_- Ah kebetulan sekali ada Shikamaru. Ibumu baru saja datang." Nyonya Yamanaka keluar dari bagian belakang tokonya.

"Betulkah _baa-san_? Kebetulan sekali. Aku memang ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua." Jawab Shikamaru sopan.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, ayo kita bicarakan saja di belakang." Nyonya Yamanaka menarik tangan Ino dan Shikamaru bersamanya.

Sesampainya mereka di belakang, Ino dan Shikamaru langsung duduk bergabung dengan ibu mereka. Tak lama kemudian Ino pergi ke belakang untuk menyiapkan minuman dan Shikamaru memulai pembicaraannya dengan ibu dan calon ibu mertuanya. Pembicaraan mereka memang berlangsung cukup alot pada awalnya, namun tetap saja dengan taktiknya yang jitu Shikamaru mampu merayu mereka berdua untuk mengijinkannya menikah dengan Ino. Dan saat mereka keluar dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka mereka sudah menetapkan bahwa Shikamaru dan Ino akan menikah seminggu lagi.

##

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pembicaraan Shikamaru mengenai pernikahannya. Yang berarti hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Shikamaru dengan Ino. Selama seminggu kemarin, mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk pernikahan mereka. Terburu-buru memang, tapi berhubung mereka memutuskan kalau pernikahan mereka akan dibuat sesederhana mungkin, persiapan yang mereka buat pun tidak begitu banyak.

Saat ini Ino sedang duduk di depan meja rias di kamarnya. Di bawah, tamu-tamu undangannya sudah menunggunya untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahannya. Dengan riasan sederhana dan kimono putih warisan ibunya yang sudah rapi di badannya, sebenarnya Ino sudah siap turun sedari tadi, hanya saja Ino belum siap bertemu dengan tamu undangannya, terutama tamu dari Suna. Ia belum siap kalau harus bertatapan muka dengan Temari yang pasti sangat kecewa dengannya karena sudah merebut Shikamaru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan Ino juga yang menginginkan bayi Shikamaru di kandungannya.

TOK TOK TOK…

"Masuk." "Ah, ternyata kau Shikamaru. Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah siap? Hokage_-sama_ sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini semua Shikamaru?"

"Sebenarnya tidak Ino. Tapi apakah kau punya pilihan lain? Kita harus yakin Ino. Ini demi kebaikan kita. Aku, kamu, dan bayi kita." Kata Shikamaru, mengelus rambut pirang Ino.

"Baiklah," kata Ino sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ayo kita turun."

Prosesi pernikahan Shikamaru dan Ino berlangsung sakral walaupun singkat. Para tamu undangan yang tadinya berbisik-bisik pun langsung terdiam setelah Ino turun. Memang sebelumnya banyak yang mempertanyakan keputusan mereka berdua untuk menikah secara terburu-buru, namun melihat senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibir mereka berdua, para tamu undangan pun merasa mengerti dengan semuanya.

"WAH SHIKAMARU! SELAMAT YA! AKU KIRA AKU DENGAN HINATA YANG AKAN MENIKAH LEBIH DULU. HABISNYA PACARMU KAN TEMARI." Si Bocah Rubah langsung menyalami Shikamaru dan Ino setelah upacara selesai

"Hush Naruto, jaga omonganmu." Kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Apa sih Sakura-_chan._ Kau cemburu ya karena aku lebih memilih Hinata?"

"Bukan karena itu _Baka_! Kau tidak lihat Temari sedari tadi murung terus?" Kata Sakura setengah berbisik, tidak enak pada sang Putri Suna.

"Ah kalian ini, sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus. Ayo nikmati saja hidangan yang ada." Kata Ino, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kalian juga bertengkar terus tapi tidak ada yang protes. Ayo Sakura_-chan_, aku lapar." Kata Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sakura yang sebenarnya masih ingin mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Shika-_kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Temari_-san_?"

"Dia mengerti semuanya. Dia malah mendoakan kebahagiaan kita berdua."

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya Shika-kun. Secara tidak langsung aku sudah merebutmu darinya."

"Tenang saja Ino, kau tidak salah sama sekali. Ini kesalahanku yang tidak berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Sudahlah, jangan membahas masa lalu lagi. Lebih baik kau memikirkan masa depan kita bertiga."

"Baiklah." Kata Ino ragu. Ia tahu, siap atau tidak siap masa depannya dengan Shikamaru sudah membentang di depan mata. Ino hanya perlu menjalaninya tanpa ragu dan penyesalan.

**つづく**

Akhirnya saya update fic ini setelah sekian lama :D. Rasanya lega banget, setelah bingung nyari ide cerita yang tiba-tiba buntu dan juga karena kendala laptop yang rada soak, akhirnya saya bisa publish bagian kedua dari fic Rumah.

oiya, yang udah review makasih banyak ya udah mau review fic abal saya

buat yang minta update, ini saya udah update :D


End file.
